Reborn Vampire Knight
by LoreleiJubilation
Summary: Oh but lets not forget when die in the most anticlimactic way ever (chocking on a peanut. SHE DIDN'T EVEN LIKE PEANUTS!) and end up in your least favorite naive Mary Sue anime heroine's body! WHAT THE EVER LOVIN' FUCK!


There are moments when the only phrase appropriate is a simple yet elegantly put "what the fuck?".

When you're in the shower and a big juicy spider slowly winds down and dangles right next to your precious facial skin. This right here is one of the most prime examples of What the fuck?

When you cook up some delicious food and once you turn around you happen to find that some asshole ate it. Once again, What the fuck?

And when you get blindsided on the road and your spanking brand new pretty black car gets totaled. And you don't exactly have insurance...or a license. Another one please...Here it comes...Wait for it...! What. The. Fuck?

Oh but lets not forget when die in the most anticlimactic way ever (chocking on a peanut. SHE DIDN'T EVEN LIKE PEANUTS!) and end up in your least favorite naive Mary Sue anime heroine's body who, you know for a fact is going to be randomly attacked by a crazed vampire out here in the flippin' cold snow in a minute or two. Then grows up to to be a vampire cop, trained by THE Vampire Without Fangs yet still gets her ass kicked at every confrontation. Then happily led on two handsome and badass guys like a bitch, become a vampire leader lady, and STILL fails at life. WHAT THE EVERLOVIN' FUCK!

_Okay, okay breathe Cinna-or is it Yuuki now? Ugh whatever- and MOVE, hopeful you'll run into Kaname before the hungry vampire guy finds you._

Casting a glance around she grimaced minutely and began to fumble quickly through the cold. Ugh, the reason why Juuri and Haruka dropped her off in the middle of a freaking ice field completely missed her. Her gaze snagged on the woodsy reach a a few yards or so from her and picked up her pace. Procrastination kills.

Her movements were awkward, she absently noted, guess being in a child's body threw off her usually perfect balance. Bummer.

She was only getting this far on her significantly smaller and weaker limbs on pure discipline. It was times like this she thanked her army brat lineage with a whole heart. Speaking of which, said organ was hammering loudly to even her own ears, which meant things with better hearing could hear it like it was beating out from a loud speaker and use the sound like honing device. She knew with this five year old looking body she'd never be able to out run or fight a vampire but she wouldn't make it as easy as the original Yuuki did. And for god's sake, where was Kaname?

She had finally made it out from the clearing and clutched heavily at a tree, nearly collapsing. She released shuddering breathes and wheezing coughs.

Ugh, maybe she shouldn't have pushed herself so hard, she would have to make sure to beat the weakness out of this body later. She shot a critical eye around and began to ascend up the branch of the nearest tree.

*five minutes goes past*

She hung limply from the wood, a look of growing disdain printed on her young, delicate face. God, this is ridiculous! She barely got three inches out off the stupid ground! Frustrated she gave one strong tug upwards and winced at the sharp pain from her palm.

Instantly her tiny body froze and every shadow turned sinister. Her frightened eyes darted around rapid as she tried to quell her rough breathing.

Shit. She was now a sitting duck.

Turning back around she quickly grappled for a hold and hoisted herself up with shaky arms.

Gasping she clutched the tree tighter and let out a short shrilly scream before she instinctively bit her lip.

Rule Number One of Survival-Never scream, it excites them more.

Her nails dug into the bark as she slowly turned her head and stared in horror at the twisted, starving expression that was printed on the vampire's face. She let her eyes flicker down at the hand that clutched her ankle in a bruising grip before raising her head to stare into the glowing blood red eyes.

"Excuse me little girl," He said with his interpretation of a friendly smile splattered on his face. "But I can't help but notice that you smell quite enchanting."

The hand tightened ever so slightly as he shifted forward.

"Might I have a tast-!" A tiny booted foot flew forward with surprising strength and sped and lodged itself deep into his throat preventing any further creeper lines. The man stumbled back slightly and loosened his grip to grab at his trachea. Without preamble she moved her shoe from his neck to his face in a rapid movement as she used the force momentum to push herself up.

She made use of his distraction and barely made it onto her branch before a taloned hand drove for her, making deep indents where she sat not even a second ago. Queue horrified shiver. She grabbed another branch and made struggling work of it and three others before she noticed that there we no more holdings. She looked around frantically but she knew the end point of this chase.

She was trapped.

She whirled around and looked down at the now chuckling vampire.

"You have no where to go," He stepped forward and she pressed herself backwards. "So why don't you be a good girl and...LET ME DEVOUR YOU!" And with that he lunged forward or would have if a hand had not lodged itself deep into his throat.

Her eyes followed the arm connected to the hand and nearly cried in relief. Infact she was not ashamed to admit that there might have been some moisture hanging around near her ocular department.

"You have become nothing but a beast in human form." The handsome boy spat coldly as her ripped his hand away from the now dead body. Huh, canon!Yuuki had seen him KILL something but the moment she catches him drinking someone's blood all bets are suddenly off.

As if not to startle her he turned his suddenly warmer gaze at a breakneck pace over to her shivering form on the branch. Wine red met brick brown.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice gentle and coaxing. She found herself nodding, albeit shakily.

"Then why don't you come dow-" Without a moments hesitation, she had launched herself out of her sanctum and into his arms. She buried her freezing and trembling face into his neck and huddled close to him.

He paused and slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"You must have been terrified. I'll take you someplace safe."

* * *

"So you see Headmaster Cross, she needs a place to stay."

She idly listened to Kaname explain her "predicament" to Cross (as if he didn't already know) while she leaned into the warm cushions of the couch and picked at the hem of her clothes. It was official, she was now Yuuki Cross/Kuran and there was no Cinna Monae on the flipside. She only existed as Yuuki now and that was final. Her grip tightened absently on shirt.

"Here, darling eat this." Cross offered, startling her with a warm grin which made her wonder why on earth the Original!Yuuki was such an ass to him, never calling him father and such.

She blankly took the pudding and poked it with her finger before sniffing it. She stared doubtfully at the food, she had been condition from her *shudder* previous life not to trust plates of edibles from strangers (though in theory she knew him) and just set it down in her lap.

"No," Kaname began and Yuuki shifted to look at him. "You eat it like this." He lifted the spoon and held it to her mouth.

"Say aah."

But her gaze was on his mouth, more over his fangs. She might as well continue on the storyline. She reached out with her hand and gently felt along his lower lip to his sharpened canine tooth. But inside of freaking out and shying away from him like canon!Yuuki did, she smiled minutely and grabbed the spoon from his lax grip and turned it to face him.

"A-aah."

On command his mouth opened and she slipped it in between his parted lips.

She dipped the spoon back into the jelly like substance and raise it back towards him.

"Aah." She repeated and by the time she was through all the pudding was gone and she breathed a sigh of relief inwardly. She didn't really enjoy the strawberry flavored ones.

"Oh look at that Kaname! She fed you instead, isn't she so adorable!~" Cross exclaimed coming to scoop her up in his arms with a clap as Kaname stared shocked at her.

"Ooh, ooh, wouldn't it be more adorable if she said your name?" Cross asked excitedly.

"I don't think-"

""Can you say Kaname?" He smiled. "Say it with me, Ka-na-me!~" He recited as Yuuki stared blankly up at him.

Silence.

"Ah, well it seems its not quite time for that yet. I'm sorry Kaname-kun I know how much you wanted her to say your name."

"Actually I'm sure it was you-"

"-Name!" She squealed and nearly blushed red in mortification. God, that is not what will sound like everytime she'll speak!

"Ka-" She grimaced, ugh it was like these vocal cords hadn't been used in forever. "Ka...Kana..me?"

This time they both were dumbfounded.

"Ka...na...me...Kaname...Kaname!" She chirped staring inquiringly at him. And back he stared with an undecipherable look.

"Yes," He finally said with a soft genial smile on his lips. "That is me."

"And you're named Yuuki," Cross said, not able to resist having his own input out there. "It means snow princess!~"

She nodded at the already known information and learned into Cross's arms and proceeded to sleep. Contending against the earth, a vampire, and the knowledge that one has been reborn is alot to put on a physically five year old child. She needed her rest if she were to survive here in the world of Vampire Knight. Especially with what's in store for her.

* * *

**Okay, lol. Here is my new Oc!Reborn into Vampire Knight as Yuuki fanfiction. I hope you like the idea and please support the fix if you want me to continue. P.s. I don't really like Yuiki but there won't be outright slap bashing. Hopefully.**


End file.
